The Creature of Ramstone Lodge
by spider2324
Summary: The Doctor and Rose investigate a strange creature that has been spotted in Ramstone Lodge and soon they discover its intentions......


The Creature of Ramstone Lodge

Against a wooden wall the TARDIS appeared out of the shadows that eclipsed the wall. Inside the strangers to this location guessed what might be outside.

"I think it's a space station" said Rose.

"No, no it's got to be a different planet one which we have never been to before. So glad we got the randomizer. Makes things more exciting sometimes, anyway let's see who is right" said the Doctor.

They both got out of the TARDIS and were both disappointed by their surroundings the Doctor said "oh it's a lodge in the middle of nowhere on Earth."

"Exciting indeed" said Rose sarcastically.

"We may as well find out who lives here" said the Doctor.

The Doctor knocked on the door and after a few moments a women rushed to the door. She took a look at the Doctor and Rose and then said "are you the paranormal investigators?"

"Um yes that's us" said the Doctor. He then pulled out his psychic paper and it said the Doctor and Rose paranormal investigations. "Very well Doctor and Rose come in" said the women.

"What is your name?" asked Rose.

"Stella, Stella Riley and welcome to Ramstone Lodge" said Stella.

"Right Stella what sort of paranormal activity you been having here?" asked the Doctor.

Stella looked around the room and then said "well there has been a mysterious light in the attic for the past few days. Every night at 3.am people have seen it. Also there are strange claw marks up there. Some people have even said to have seen a shadowy creature flee the lodge in the mornings."

"What do you think it is?" asked Rose.

"No idea I was hoping you would know" replied Stella.

"May we go look in the attic?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course I shall lead the way" replied Stella quickly.

Stella led the way up the stairs and into the attic. "Here we are, I will leave you to your investigations come see me when you want me. I will be down stairs in the front room."

The Doctor inspected the claw marks and began to speculate what the creature might be. Rose wandered the room having a look around to see what stuff was there. She saw fabulous antiquities and guessed Stella must be a collector. Rose then turned to the Doctor and said "do you think its alien?"

"Must be" replied the Doctor.

"Any idea what species or race?" asked Rose.

"Well I think it might be a Netrol, a Bibea, or an Anglfrod. I might be wrong though, I won't know till I see it" said the Doctor.

Rose asked nervously said "are any of them friendly?"

"Don't know I have only ever read about them in books. Never met one. All I know is that they seek shelter at night have sharp claws and sometimes glow" said the Doctor.

The Doctor and Rose went back down the stairs to find Stella. The Doctor approached her and then said to her "where does the creature go when it flees?"

"Into the woods" replied Stella.

The Doctor and Rose both left the house and headed into the woods behind them they heard a man calling them the both turned round and then the many said "bet she didn't tell you about the people that have gone missing thanks to that creature. The last people to go after it never came back."

The Doctor then said "if it has been killing people you have my word I will stop it" he then turned around and continued towards the woods with Rose.

Rose asked the Doctor "shouldn't we listen to that mans warning?"

"Stay here if you want but I want to find out what it is" said the Doctor confidently.

Rose then said "oh who knows what state you will get in without me. You need me along to keep you out of trouble."

Several minutes into they walk neither of them said anything and they were both listening out for any small sound that may be the creature. The Doctor paced ahead of Rose eager to find the creature. Rose trailed behind because if it was dangerous she didn't want to come face to face. The Doctor noticed small footprints and began to follow them. Rose nervously checked out her surroundings, paranoid that it might be following her. Suddenly the Doctor stopped walking as did Rose. They had both heard a rattling noise behind her. They both turned slowly and seen it was just a squirrel which had run past. Relived them both turned around when the Doctor suddenly said "what".

Rose stepped around the Doctor so she could see what he saw and said "there's your creature". Standing before them both was a small creature faded blue in colour; it had short legs and 3 toes to each foot. Rose looked at his arms and seen deadly craws which were attached to them.

The Doctor said "it's a baby Bibea, oh it's amazing, don't worry Rose it looks more scared of you than you are of it".

Rose didn't share his optimism and said "it has claws for hands and massive black eyes and you are telling me not to be scared."

The Doctor crouched down to get a better look at the creature and then said to it "do you have a name can you talk even. I am the Doctor I can help you." The creature replied using sign language telling the Doctor its race were telepathic and can all communicate via that way. The Doctor then said "that's brilliant how did you learn sign language?"

The Bibea replied using sign language and said "I watched one of the deaf humans in the lodge and picked it up."

"What planet you from?" asked the Doctor.

"Mactracto in the Relystic galaxy" replied the Bibea.

"Oh you are a long way from home, come with me and my friend here and we can take you home in the TARDIS said the Doctor.

The Doctor led the way through the forest while Rose and the Bibea followed. Back at the Lodge Stella had just sat down to have a cup of tea when she heard a sound of a soaring engine. She went outside to take a look and saw a massive space ship. The vast craft was triangle shaped and a Dark blue colour. Around the sides of the ship there were hundreds of lights all flashing in sync.

In the Forest the Doctor heard the noise and guessed it was the Bibea race that had come to find their lost brother. The Doctor Rose and the Bibea all ran through the forest to where they heard the noise. They made it back to where the lodge was but were met by soldiers with guns. They saw the Bibea and one sneaked up behind and grabbed it.

The Doctor shouted angrily "let it go!"

"No it is property of the government" said one of the soldiers.

"Don't you understand, that space ship is only here to collect their lost friend" said the Doctor.

"Government orders" said the soldier.

"Don't do this if you do they will attack leading to a pointless interstellar war which isn't needed if you just give them what they want they will leave in peace" shouted the Doctor.

"You should so sure are you one of them? I think we will take you with us" said the soldier. Two soldiers then grabbed the Doctor and threw him into the back of a jeep with the Bibea. The jeep then began to drive away. Rose seen a nearby bike outside the lodge and jumped on it to catch up with the Doctor.

As the jeep sped away the alien space ship began firing upon the small village where the lodge was. There was panic and confusion as people fled for their lives. Army tanks had been called in and began firing upon the space ship but they fire power was useless against the ships shields.

Rose began to catch up to the jeep. The Doctor seen Rose was close.

He smiled and said "Rose I am going to pass the Bibea to you then you have to get it to the spacecraft don't worry about me I will be fine."

Rose sighed and said "great I get to be in a real life version of E.T."

The Doctor carefully passed the Bibea to Rose and she then sped off in the opposite direction to the jeep back towards the space ship.

The man driving the jeep seen what had happened and turned the jeep around to get after her. She pedalled as fast as she could to outrun the jeep but it began to gain on her. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the jeeps engine which caused it to cut out. The jeep came to a halt and the Doctor jumped out and ran after Rose.

Rose got to the area where the space ship was and the Doctor came close behind. He said "let's get to the TARDIS." They both ran to the TARDIS being chased closely by the men who were in the jeep.

They both got in and closed the doors. Outside the men tried to shoot the lock but had no success. The TARDIS then dematerialised and the Doctor set the controls to land on the Bibea space ship.

The inside of the ship was vast an a similar colour blue to the baby Bibea. Three adult Bibea stood outside waiting. The Doctor came out of the TARDIS and showed the universal peace hand gesture to them and then the Bibea in the TARDIS ran out and was reunited with his people. The Bibea told the Doctor that the baby fell through a rift in time that was in their planet and they tracked him down to Earth, they also told the Doctor they would return the people they had abducted for information. The baby Bibea thanked the Doctor and Rose and told them their people will be willing to help if the Doctor would ever need them. All they have to do is contact them. They give the instructions of how to do this to the Doctor and then he and Rose turned to leave. The space ship then left Earth and returned to their home planet Mactracto.

In the TARDIS the Rose said to the Doctor "at first I was frightened by the Bibea but he turned out to be sweet and like a lost child".

"That's why you should never judge anyone by how they look, well except me. You look at me and see how brilliant I am"

Rose then said "shut up Doctor" she then smiled.

"Maybe we should tell that Stella what it was? What do you think Rose?" asked the Doctor.

"Let her live in mystery besides I want to go home and check on my mum" said Rose.

"Ok then Earth, London, England here we come" the Doctor smiled as he said this and set the controls. The TARDIS then set off again through the time vortex.

The End

By Paul C


End file.
